More Random Conanstuffs
by Shirafor
Summary: Just as the title says. A dumping spot for the DC stories that my mind churns out. 3: Drifting: Shinichi hates going home.... for a reason...
1. Stress Relief

**Authors Note**: This is just a little something I wrote during Spanish class. For some reason, I don't think my Spanish teacher was very pleased with me nose deep in my notebook half the class. But I hope you enjoy!

Also, before I forget, 'Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan'. As if that wasn't obvious enough.

* * *

**Stress Relief**

"Uh, Conan-kun?"

"Yes, Ran-neechan?"

"Um, do you want to go to the arcade and play a game with me?"

"Eh?" the boy sputtered, surprised, looking up at his 'neechan'. '_Since when has Ran been interested in video games?_' "Uh, sure. But why do you want to go?"

"Ah," she said, looking relieved, "I just want to relieve some stress."

Conan still wasn't sure why she wanted to go to the arcade, but he decided to join her.

**---A while later---**

'_How did she get me to do this again?_' Conan asked himself in exasperation.

The second they had arrived at the arcade Ran firmly took his hand and steered him over to the first available Street Fighter game. He tried to decline, telling her that he was bad at this game, but she shot him a ferocious glare, and he shut up immediately. '_Where did that come from?_' he had thought at the time.

And he really started panicking when she put in his player name for him as 'Shinichi'.

Currently the normally loud arcade was being drowned out by another, harsher sound. Many people passing by outside snuck looks in to see what the commotion was about.

"STUPID SHINICHI! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WALKED OUT ON ME!" she shouted at the game, her character in-game absolutely destroying the other fighter. "THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID CASE!" she yelled, just as she delivered the final blow to the unfortunate opponent. Conan's character crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

The boy found himself staring at a 'Game Over: Ran Wins!' screen, sweating in renewed fear of Ran's wrath.

"I'm sorry Conan-kun," Ran apologized for her outburst, a little flustered from all the yelling, "but I've been wanting to do that to Shinichi for forever. But he's never here. Besides, you're so bad at this game I was sure I'd win." She giggled a little at the way he pouted at that remark.

"So, you wanna play a different game now?" She offered him kindly.

"Uh, no thanks." He quickly declined, not wishing to see her so angry again. Somehow he knew that when Ran said that she wanted to do that to Shinichi, she wasn't talking about in a game.

'_I really hope she isn't that enthusiastic when I do come back._'

* * *

**Authors Note**: I can't believe it. I was looking at stories when I found the word 'plot bunny' (excuse me, I'm very new to the fanfic community). I thought that was cool and I stuck it in the back of my mind. 2 days later (only 2!) my first one attacked me, and wouldn't let me go until I wrote it down on paper. Vicious little things.

Anyways, It doesn't really matter to me. I needed to write this down. Don't feel obligated to review this (I consider it a creation of the plot bunny, not one of my own), but I would appreciate it if you would. Thanks for reading! (even if it was only a couple hundred words long...)


	2. Halloween Scares

**Author's note:**Hooray, my month long writing drought has ended! It's about time too, I was just getting really lazy there. I've had this story for over a month now, so it's been stewing a bit. Enjoy!

_; ( , I accidentally posted a half-edited version. Gotta quickly wrap it up and fix it!_

Just a warning, it seems a bit OOC to me. It all depends on how much you think Ran is afraid of ghosts and the like. She sure seems phobic about it in the manga.

Also, I guess I don't own Detecitive Conan. Gosho's soul too. If I had either of those, I'd be content.

* * *

Once more, it was that one day out of the year; October 31, otherwise known as Halloween. A night when small kids would dress in ridiculous, flashy costumes and content themselves with rushing between houses and collecting as much candy as they can. A time when the adults who are not comfortably waiting at home for expectant children to arrive looking for sweets are out at late night parties. It seemed like all of Tokyo was enjoying this night. 

All but one, that is. Mouri Ran gazed rather unhappily out of the window of the Mouri office. Her father had left earlier for what he claimed to be 'a party' (the pub, more like). She hadn't seen Shinichi all day either, and he wasn't home when she called him up. So here she was, waiting for this awful day to be over.

It wasn't that she had a bad day; she just never liked Halloween. As a kid she would refuse to go trick-or-treating with Shinichi or any other of her friends, and instead spend the night in her bed, under the covers, trying hard to fall asleep. Of course, she wouldn't get any candy, but she could always snitch some from Shinichi later. Even a decade later, she still felt the same way about Halloween.

And the most embarrassing part was that she only hated the day because...because the costumes the kids wore scared her.

She never asked to be an absentophobe, to be afraid of the supernatural. It was just silly, but anytime things got unnatural she'd be taken over by irrational terror and she'd do anything just to get away from whatever it was. It bothered Ran that even though she was the captain of the karate club she could be scared so easily, and by something so absurd. Here she was, spending the night inside her house on Halloween night because the simple decorations outside made her uncomfortable and jumpy! If Shinichi were here, he'd probably be laughing at her.

Ran's thought turned over to Shinichi. He hadn't shown his face all day or night. Where could he be? Maybe he went out to a party? The thought depressed Ran. Every Halloween Shinichi would come by and try to cheer her up, even if just for a couple of minutes. However, it was nearing 11 o'clock, and still no Shinichi. Maybe he forgot...

Ran's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden **BANG** coming from upstairs, making the girl jump a little. It sounded like a door that just got slammed. Admittedly a little startled, she regained her composure and realized that it must've been her father coming home. But he usually stayed out longer when he went for a drink, often coming in at the crack of dawn, tripping over his own feet in a drunken stupor.

"Father?" she ventured, poking her head out of the office. No one was there, of course. He'd be upstairs. She gently closed the door behind her and started scaling the staircase. But when she reached the top she noticed something strange; the door was slightly ajar. How many movies had she seen this same scenario, where the pretty girl pushes open the door a bit more, and something pulls her inside, and-

She shook her head. That sort of stuff doesn't happen. It was just Halloween getting to her. Kogoro was the only other person who had keys to the house besides herself, and she had made sure earlier to lock the upstairs before moving to the office, so it had to be him.

"Dad?" she asked again, pushing the door further open. The room was pitch black save for the beam of light from the doorframe Ran was standing in. Something seemed strange; Ran new that no matter how drunk he was, her dad would at least remember to turn on the light. And there was no sign of anyone in the room. But, it felt as though something was watching her every move. She shivered. It was creepy just thinking about it.

Well, she wasn't going to find out who was there in the dark. She roused her courage and walked inside, feeling along the wall for the light switch. Ran only grew more paranoid as she traced the wall with one hand and holding herself with her other arm for comfort. She felt like the darkness was compressing her, dulling her senses to stop her from sensing whatever was lurking in the shadows. No, she firmly told herself, there isn't anybody there. Right?

At one point, she thought she heard shuffling behind her, and she wheeled around, eyes searching in the blackness, only to be met with nothing but the sound of her own harsh breathing.

Finally her fingers clumsily tripped over an extension in the wall; she found the light switch. Ran quickly huddled next to the switch, relieved she finally made it. She reached for the light switch...

Wait; if she flicked on the light switch, she'd see whatever was following her in the room. Ran shuddered; if there really was someone stalking her, they'd pounce the moment the light turned on. She knew chances were that there wasn't anyone- or anything for that matter- in the room with her, but her brain kept screaming at her that there WAS something watching her and she should probably run back out to the office, where there was light and safety.

But anything was better than this pitch black she was in. She shut her eyes tightly and, after a second or two of deep breathing, flipped the switch up.

Click. Ran waited, bracing herself for anything to jump out and grab her. But nothing happened. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Same as before, nothing. She sighed, relieved that no one was there after all. Nothing there-

She felt warm breath blow on the back of her neck, making her heart skip a beat in a mix between surprise and fright.

Wildly she whipped her head around; something big, brown and furry loomed over her, snarling ferociously at her with big fangs!

Screaming in sheer terror, she shut her eyes tightly and quickly brought her hands between her and the monster. However, karate had taught her to close her fists reflexively, and since she also was turning her body she got in quite a bit of momentum.

With her eyes closed, she felt her hand contact solidly with the thing's head, knocking it aside (as well as a horrible sensation of brushing against unnatural fur). But that only registered after she covered her face with her hands, cringing in pure fear. After she ran out of breath and stopped screaming it was horribly quiet again. She couldn't even hear that... that thing growling anymore. After a few moments of silence, she managed to rouse enough courage to peek almost sheepishly between her fingers (though not enough to stop her lip from quivering).

The thing (werewolf by the look of the head) was now laying face-down on the ground, knocked out rather efficiently by her accidental backhand. She released the breath she had been holding for a while now, almost hyperventilating in the adrenaline rush, and tried to muster up courage to start moving her legs again. But the werewolf still frightened her, even though it wasn't moving now.

The question that haunted her (once she had calmed down enough to think rationally) was how it had gotten in the room. The door was locked, right?

...wait. Something was weird about that werewolf. Ran stole another look, feeling more confident than before. Her eyes widened in surprise. In her fright, she had completely overlooked the fact that the werewolf was wearing a school uniform. Even stranger, it was **her** school's uniform (the boy's uniform, that is) it had on. And, disregarding the head, it looked oddly familiar...

And right then, a certain memory decided to show itself to the unsettled girl:

_ "Hey, Shinichi! Can you hold on to something for me?" _

_ "Sure. What is it?" Curious eyes lifted up to meet hers._

_ "Hold on, I've got it here..." A moment of rustling, then, "This."_

_ " Uh, are you sure? Don't **you** need to keep this?"_

_ "Well, we have three, but when Mom moved out we had an extra one lying around."_

_ "Oh." Silence. "Why do you want me to have it?"_

_ "I don't have anyone else better to give it to. It might as well be you."_

_ Shinichi thought. "Hmm... does giving me a key to your house mean you want me to sneak into your room at night?"_

_ She sputtered, surprised. "S-stupid! Of course not!" Shinichi laughed cheerfully at her quickly blushing face.  
_

"Shi...Shinichi?" She gasped in realization.

Indeed, it was the teen detective lying on her floor in a cheap Halloween mask. Ran felt all of her fright reversing to anger. How dare he! He knew how scared she was of this sort of thing! She was angry enough to have knocked some sense into Shinichi, literally, if he wasn't already unconscious on the floor.

"Hey! Are you alright?" An innocent good-samaritan had run up the stairs and stood in the doorframe. "I heard you screaming, so I came, and- whoa!" He just noticed Shinichi's slumped body on the ground. "Is he alright?"

"Who cares!" She snapped rather rudely at the stranger. She was too mad at Shinichi to care about being polite.

"He doesn't look like he's breathing..." The man commented, leaning in to glance at the fallen boy.

"Well, that's his problem!" She yelled, walking into her room and slamming the door behind her, leaving a confused bystander and a very badly hurting Shinichi on her floor.

* * *

**Author's note: **For your information, I couldn't find a fear of the supernatural on the internet, so I had to make one up. (absentophobe "ab" - beyond "sent" - sense/feeling) As usual, I feel like my ending is kinda weak. Another concern is whether or not Japan recognizes Halloween and how they celebrate it. But I got rid of this story (finally), so I can concentrate on more important things. Ciao! 


	3. Drifting

**Author's notes:** Ok, well, those last 2... don't ask. I don't feel them anymore. But this one, this one I know is good.

This little plotbunny got me while I was talking to Jojo, and it stuck well. So here it is, presented in full technicolor and surround sound!

My mind isn't working today; so this is all I have for the AN. Oh, this takes place after Shinichi's married.

Also, Detective Conan doesn't belong to me. ; (

**

* * *

**

**This one's dedicated to you, Jojo. **

It was night. But not the still, quiet, dark types of night. You never got one of those in Tokyo. On every street, neon signs shone in the darkness, illuminating the crowds underneath on the sidewalks. The streets were full of cars, and the pubs full of people talking and laughing. Tokyo was a very lively place at night.

Except for one street corner, on which a rather normal building sat. No neon signs adorned its walls, nor did it contain jovial people looking for a good time. In fact, it only had two people occupying it, both of which were rather unhappy at the time. One was sitting at a desk, looking at some papers, and the other was pacing, waiting for something.

"It's ten o'clock." Megure announced, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Maybe it's about time that you got back home Kudo."

Shinichi looked up from the documents he was riffling through with a pleading look. "Just give me five more minutes. I think I'm on to something with this case and-"

"We both know you've been through every case file here at least twice." Said the inspector, calmly looking down on the tired man. Shinichi looked up at the experienced officer, looking for sympathy, but then sighed and closed the folder he had open in front of him.

"Listen." Megure said, leaning towards Shinichi so he could talk a little more quietly. "Do her a favor. Come home on time for once. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Yeah..." Shinichi mumbled, not seeming to really care at all. He got up from the chair and started putting on his coat.

"Kudo-kun." Megure said, gaining Shinichi's attention. "Just don't ignore her. That won't solve anything. Okay?" He looked sternly at Shinichi.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said, avoiding eye contact, and left the inspector behind him as he closed the door.

Once he got outside Shinichi put his hands in his pockets. The weather had said it was going to be a cold day, and he was grateful that he had enough foresight to bring a thick coat. He started walking back towards his house. Of course, he wasn't going straight there. He'd probably go and stay somewhere for a while, and then go home. There was no way he was going home this early.

_Ever since he got back from being Conan, everything had changed. And it wasn't just the feeling that he had missed out on a whole year of experiences; no one really seemed to treat him the same way. Apparently one year was a long enough time to dullen friendships, and he had found himself strangely outcast from the rest of the students. Of course, his fan club didn't suffer too much a blow, but he didn't really care. People only really saw him as the Great Detective of the East now, and they forgot that he was also human and needed to be treated like one._

_And Ran... Ran was so furious when he told her everything. She was so mad that he was afraid she'd never talk to him again. Which she almost did. But she eventually forgave him. Eventually..._

Shinichi found himself standing outside a bar. He had been too busy thinking to look where he was walking. He didn't have anywhere else better to go anyways, so he went inside.

The air was warm and thick; it felt like the generic pub. There were people everywhere, most of them laughing and red in the face. Shinichi walked up to the bar and sat down on a stool, not knowing what else to do.

"What'll ya have?" Asked the bartender, looking at Shinichi out of the corner of his eye.

Shinichi just shook his head and rested his head on his hand. He just wanted to waste some time. It didn't really matter what he was doing. But he did wish the bartender would stop staring at him.

_Their wedding was the best day of his life. People kept telling him how lucky he was, and he remembered not being able to stop smiling the entire time. His honeymoon was even better, getting to spend time with the woman he loved so much._

_But things quickly turned sour. As he became more and more interested in his career as a detective, he spent less and less time at home and more at work, solving mysteries like none other. Of course, this created problems for his marriage. Soon they barely had any time together, and she started questioning where he was actually going to all day. She didn't trust him anymore. Of course, she never really did in the first place._

"-ya hear me?" the bartender asked, bringing Shinichi out of his stupor. "What?" He asked,slightly confused.

The bartender sighed. "I said ya need to clear out. People are comin' in without any place to sit, and since you're not buyin' anything ya need to get up for 'em."

Shinichi stared at him a little longer before getting up from his stool and leaving. Once outside he started heading home again. He really didn't want to go, but he had nothing else to do, and it might be better just to get it out of the way right now.

_Their relationship just completely fell apart. There just wasn't any romance anymore; the only thing they ever did together now was arguing. They used to be so happy together, they even thought once or twice about having children. How could such a great marriage die so easily?_

_Everyday now he spent as much time as he could out in the city. He always tried to stay at work a couple of hours longer than necessary, and never went home before midnight. He just didn't want to go back, knowing he'd get yelled at for always being away. But he couldn't help it. He just didn't feel the initial spark that started their relationship anymore. But if he did know one thing, it was this: He must've been-_

Shinichi suddenly realized where he was and looked up. He found himself standing in front of the building that had served as his house for most of his life. The Kudo mansion. His home. **Their** home, he reminded himself. But before he could make it inside, he heard the very thing he dreaded most.

"Kudo Shinichi! There you are!" Shinichi looked up and saw his 'lovely' wife yelling at him from a window. "You get in here this instant, you got that?" She shouted, promptly disappearing from sight afterwords.

Shinichi sighed, and pushed open the front gate. He really hated it when she bossed him around like that, but if he argued it would only make things worse. He trudged towards the front door, but it opened before he got there.

There stood Suzuki Sonoko, clad in an apron and over-sized oven mitts, with her hands on her hips and a very unhappy glare on her face. "So the great detective finally decides to come home for once!" She said, eyeing him with distaste. "You gonna come in or what?"

"Um, yeah..." Shinichi mumbled, trying not to make her angry. Things got bad when Sonoko was angry. "What's with the gloves?" He asked, not really interested in the least.

"You know, some of us have to do something to make sure they can eat. It's something called **COOKING**!" She yelled at him.

Too late. "Come on, let's not start this again..." Shinichi half-whined while he walked past her inside the house, "I've had a long day, and-"

"Oh, and you think **my** day was fine and dandy?" She practically snarled at him, "I'll have you know I had to take care of the bills today, **by myself** again, and the maid didn't come today so **I** had to clean the entire mansion, and since my mom and dad are coming for dinner tomorrow I had to do **ALL** the shopping, and... hey, are you even **LISTENING** to me?"

Shinichi just kept walking up the front staircase, trying his hardest to ignore her. She always got this way when he came home early. He really hated it.

_But if he did know one thing, it was this: He must've been crazy when he decided to marry Sonoko._

_

* * *

_**Author's notes:** Well, I believe that to be substantially better than my other ones. Tell me what you think about it and review it. RIGHT NOW!_  
_


End file.
